Optical fibers are replacing conductive wires in telephone and data communications, since optical fibers provide extremely high bandwidth, are immune to radio frequency noise, and generate virtually no electromagnetic interference. As the cost of optical fibers decreases, use of optical fibers is expanding to applications that require switching to dynamically reconfigure the interconnection of optical signal paths. However, it is often difficult to achieve switching of optical signals.